zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Louise de La Vallière
Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière is the main female character of the story. She is the third daughter of an aristocratic family, well known in Tristain, her kingdom. She is attending classes in the Tristain Academy of Magic, where she is known as "Zero Louise" due to her zero success rate at spell casting and lack of any elemental affinities, a nickname acquired even before the first episode. Louise is lonely in school, as her family rival for centuries, Kirche Zerbst, bullies her every opportunity she finds as well as other students tormenting her, but despite that fact, she endures strongly and pursues her improvement constantly to prove that she is not a Zero Louise. Her poor magical ability is due to her dot alignment to void magic, a branch of magic which only four people can currently use, with the the last known user before them being from millenia ago, because of the branch's rarity the Academy does not have the ability to properly train Louise in it's use unlike other students who can learn of their magics from teachers who share their alignments. Void magic itself seems to be mostly capable of only destruction, any attempts she using it for anything else will result in an explosion. She has been known however to be able to do relatively simple spells, but use of her void magic requires a certain amount of time to build up before use. She is very fond of her elder sister Cattleya de la Vallière, which she looks up to, but fears her oldest sister Eleanore, who is strict and always tells her to drop magic and get married to a fine Noble. As for her relationship with her familiar, Saito, she literally treats him like a dog, as she hates him and is ashamed of him at first. She thinks of him as a failure of her magical aptitude. Every chance she gets, she punishes him when he disobeys, but as the story develops, she starts realizing that she cares about him not only as a familiar bounded to protect and be protected, but she starts to develop feelings for him. The more her feelings develop, the more she gets jealous of other girls and want to spend more time with him, she can also get jealous when faced with girl's more developed then her, which includes almost every girl she meets. At certain points, she has been known to worry about going too far and driving Saito away with her temper. As a Noble, Louise defends her honor as a benevolent and "superior" person, like other Nobles. She states that is her responsibility as a noble, to make sure her highness the princess is safe and that her familiar's well being. Louise is a very stubborn girl. But, as Henrietta mentions, her heart is pure. Louise is also very persistent. Season 4 she became a priestess, along with Tiffa, for the Popes anniversary enthronement. Later she is captured by King Joseph. After Joseph is killed, she and Saito are given a patch of territory to govern by Queen Henrietta. Later, after retireving Saito and Tiffa from the elf lands of Neftes, during wich Saito became Tiffa's familliar as well, they then attend Tabitha/Charlotte's coronation as queen of Gallia. It is also during that time that she overhears the Pope saying that once Saito loses up is power if Liveslatte, he will die. When they fought the Ancient Dragon, and fail to destroy it the first time, Louise sends Saito back to his world using the World Door. Later, Saito manages to come back with a fighter plane, and they then defeat the Dragon for good. After Saito sets her mind at ease (though his contract with Tiffa had run out, his contract with Louise kept him alive). With the Dragon dead, Saito then proposed to Louise and they were married. After the wedding Louise used her magic to go to Saito world to visit his parents. CutSheetLouise.jpg CutSheetLouise2.jpg Sport.gif Line-up.gif Name She is named after Louise Françoise de La Vallière, a French courtesan who was mistress to Louis XIV of France from 1661 to 1667. Also Known As *Zero Louise *Louise the Zero (by her classmates especially Kirche) *Little Louise (by her sisters) *My Louise (by Saito) *Little Runt Louise (by Eleanore) *Crybaby Louise (once by Eleanore) *Louise Françoise (by Henrietta) Void Bearer *Chibi louise in fansubs(by Eleanore) Zero_no_Tsukaima>>Characters Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Magic Category:Female Character Category:Tristain Category:Tristain Academy Category:Valliere